¿Acosada?
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Rose, una chica con mala suerte en el amor que ha dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas y decide alejarse de los chicos por este año, ¿cambiará de parecer cuando su "acosador" llegue? One-Shot R/S


Sí, sé que se preguntarán qué rayos hago subiendo un one shot cuando tengo una historia que terminar. Lo cierto es que ayer me vinieron las ideas bastante claras a la cabeza y no pude dejar de escribir. Espero sepan comprender que tenía que desahogarme, y ¿qué mejor que con un fanfic? Así que ya saben…

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

**¿Acosada?**

Era una linda noche, las estrellas brillaban en su punto más alto, rodeando a la maravillosa luna llena. Los grillos cantaban alegremente y las lechuzas ululaban a la par del agua que caía suavemente por la pequeña cascada hasta perderse de vista por el río.

Un espectáculo digno de ver, sin duda. Era una lástima que no hubiera nadie para contemplarlo, a menos de que hablemos de la única chica que sigue despierta en esta pequeña casa, donde ella y su familia han ido a pasar el verano en un intento de unirse más viviendo al aire libre.

Era una chica de cabello pelirrojo, largo hasta media espalda que terminaba con unas cuantas ondulaciones. Su piel podría hacerse pasar fácilmente por la porcelana más fina, sus labios rojos y carnosos eran la perdición de los chicos, ¡y ni hablar de sus ojos! Grandes, almendrados y de un color castaño completamente expresivos, tanto que con una sola mirada podías ver dentro de su alma.

Su nombre es Rose Weasley.

Está en una habitación cuadrada, hecha completamente de madera, al fondo hay una cama cubierta con sábanas rojas y una cabecera dorada que representan los colores de su casa en Hogwarts. Al lado hay un pequeño armario, donde está toda su ropa cuidadosamente acomodada.

Ella está sentada en la silla de su escritorio, podría decirse que bastante concentrada en un pergamino frente a ella, iluminado por una lámpara de noche, que es la única luz encendida a muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Pero lo cierto es que ha dejado de prestarle atención a la carta hace mucho rato atrás, desde que la recibió y la leyó la primera vez. Si nos ponemos por encima de su hombro, podemos leer:

_¡Hola, Rose!_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Yo aquí me estoy derritiendo, y es que en América hace un calor de los mil demonios! Tal vez sea producto del calentamiento global y esas cosas. En fin, eres la primera en enterarte de esto, así que aquí te va:_

_Me quedo a vivir en América, ¿no es genial? A mis padres les gustó tanto que nos quedaremos por tiempo indefinido, ¡ya hasta me inscribieron en un nuevo colegio!_

_Extrañaré Hogwarts, pero esta es una gran oportunidad. _

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. _

_Saludos, _

_Aaron. _

A su lado, un gato maulló quejándose por la falta de atención que Rose tenía con él. Chispita, el gato, saltó a las rodillas de su dueña, quien continuó ignorándolo mientras ponía los codos sobre el escritorio, logrando que se marchara indignado y se colara por la ventana abierta para trepar por un árbol y perderse de vista.

Rose hundió sus dedos entre su cabello y suspiró derrotada.

¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas a ella? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no hizo nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Había estado enamorada de Aaron desde hace más de un año y nunca le dijo nada por miedo al rechazo, y a la vergüenza que le seguiría después.

Todos los chicos con los que había estado involucrada de una u otra manera habían salido de su vida y no habían vuelto. Porque si había una persona con mala suerte en el amor, esa era Rose Weasley.

Ella no era enamoradiza, era sólo que tendía a enamorarse de imposibles, que al final la dejaban botada luego de darle alas. Y es que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul, de esos que aparecía en las historias muggles que su madre le leía cuando era niña, donde hacían de todo por rescatar a la princesa.

Y esas eran las razones por las que ahora derramaba gruesas lágrimas que sólo llegó a conocer el pergamino bajo ella, pues cayeron emborronando la tinta negra que contenía las duras palabras de su amigo.

Al sentirse tonta, se secó las lágrimas con las manos hechas puños y se levantó. Caminó hasta llegar a la ventana abierta y apoyó las manos en el marco bajo, cerró los ojos para sentir la suave brisa sobre su rostro y sólo entonces pudo calmarse.

Se sentó en la bardita que sobresalía, subió ambos pies y los abrazó mientras observaba el paisaje que se alzaba ante ella.

"Ya estoy harta, siempre es lo mismo" pensó para sí, "no volveré a actuar como idiota por un chico. Esto se acabó".

Y así, jurando que su nuevo año en Hogwarts estaría lleno de logros personales y libre de chicos, Rose Weasley cerró su ventana, apagó la luz y se fundió en un largo sueño. La carta yacía abandonada en la papelera, señal de que la pelirroja había dejado de creer en los cuentos de hadas…

**Rose/Scorpius**

Primero de septiembre, posiblemente el día más ajetreado en la estación de King Cross, y también el más extraño. La gente iba de aquí para allá con los animales más inusuales, llevando carritos con paquetes de formas raras. Aunque claro, sólo los muggles pensaban así, porque los demás eran magos y brujas que llevaban a sus hijos a un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y eso para ellos era muy normal.

-Apúrate Ron, llegaremos tarde- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Calma, Herms, faltan diez minutos. Apuesto a que Harry tampoco ha llegado, con todo el trabajo que hay en el ministerio…

La peculiar pareja caminaba por la estación con sus hijos Rose y Hugo, ambos llevando de esos carritos con paquetes extravagantes. Esperaron a que el lugar se despejara y de dos en dos atravesaron la barrera del andén 9 3/4.

Muchas chicas y chicos saludaban a Rose al verla. No se jactaba de ser popular, pero mucha gente la conocía y eso le hacía sentir que llenaba ese vacío que Aaron había dejado. Pero a quien realmente buscaba con la mirada era a su primo Albus Potter.

Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar su séptimo curso, pertenecían a Gryffindor y eran cazadores en el equipo de quidditch. Más que ser primos, se consideraban mejores amigos.

Una hermosa chica de 17 años caminaba por los pasillos de un abarrotado tren, sin embargo muchos no la veían así, pues el ser superficiales era algo muy común en esos días. Arrastraba el baúl con desgana, buscando a su pelinegro primo. Por un momento se sintió observada, como esas veces que te clavan la mirada intensamente; volteó hacia atrás, pero pudo haber sido cualquiera, pues había mucha gente alrededor. Mejor lo olvidaba.

Caminó un trecho más y luego alcanzó a divisar a un chico que caminaba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello negro azabache siempre era indomable, y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaban con diversión a la par que se movía con soltura.

Rose dejó el baúl y corrió hasta él para darle un abrazo estrujador.

-Llevo años buscándote primita, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Albus de buen humor al tiempo que tomaba el equipaje de su prima, como todo un caballero, y lo llevaba con él.

-Hugo olvidó unas cosas y tuvimos que regresar a medio camino, a mamá casi le da un infarto- contestó Rose alegremente. Albus rió.

Antes de llegar al compartimiento donde estaban todos sus primos, Albus la detuvo y le hizo entrar en uno vacío.

-¿Sucede algo, Al?- preguntó Rose creyendo saber por dónde iba el asunto. Su primo se pasó una mano por el cabello, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó al fin.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- contestó ella tratando de evadir el tema. Albus la miró comprensivo.

-Mira, supe lo de Aaron y…

-Estoy bien, de verdad- dijo Rose sorprendiéndose al ver que era cierto-. Este año decidí olvidar todo lo referente al amor y centrarme un poco más en mí. Sé que todo estará bien.

Abrazó a Albus agradeciéndole su preocupación y luego salieron para unirse a los otros.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-Es en serio, Al. Alguien me vigila- dijo Rose nerviosamente.

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, y los primos se encontraban en su sala común, conversando sobre su primera semana de clases. Albus se echó a reír como la primera vez que escuchó a su prima decir aquello.

-Eres una paranoica.

-¡Es verdad!- chilló indignada-. Toda la semana alguien tuvo su mirada clavada en mi espalda, ¿y si es un acosador?

-Rose, prima querida, cálmate- dijo Albus poniéndole las manos en los hombros-. Ahora dime ¿cuándo comenzaste a notar esto?

-Primero en el tren, luego en la ceremonia de selección, en las clases de Runas, Pociones y Encantamientos; además de que cuando estoy en la biblioteca ¡de verdad siento que alguien me espía entre los estantes!

Al ver que hablaba en serio, tuvo una idea.

-Mira, estos días trataré de estar contigo para ver quién es esa persona de la que hablas, ¿de acuerdo?

Rose le sonrió en agradecimiento y luego se fueron a dormir.

Hace poco más de un mes que nuestra querida protagonista se había propuesto centrarse más en ella, en conseguir sus metas y la verdad es que le estaba funcionando de maravilla. Se sentía más segura de sí misma, había mejorado bastante en el quidditch y se concentraba más fácilmente. Para su sorpresa, no extrañaba a Aaron como había previsto, y lo achacó a que su enamoramiento era en realidad una obsesión. Además, como pudimos escuchar en la conversación de los dos chicos, Rose se sentía acosada por alguien misterioso que la vigilaba hasta en la biblioteca. Lo peor era que tenían que averiguar quién era.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente de domingo con una cálida sensación de que ese sería un buen día, sentimiento que la embargaba desde que regresó al colegio. Sabía que Albus no se levantaría hasta muy tarde, así que se arregló como siempre con su cómoda ropa muggle (razón por la que muchos chicos no la notaban, usaba siempre una talla más grande a la necesaria) y se agarró el cabello con una cola de caballo alta.

El camino al Gran comedor estuvo desierto, pues apenas eran las 8:30, pero a Rose no le importaba, pues sabía disfrutar del silencio y la soledad, así como del barullo. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Dominique (su prima un año menor que ella), hablando con… ¿Malfoy? Sabía que se llevaban bien, pero eso no le impidió sorprenderla.

-Hola, Dom- saludó Rose.

-Hola, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- le contestó de buen humor. No era su prima favorita, pero habría sido una estupidez irse a sentar sola en la inmensidad de la mesa.

-Claro- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Y lo primero que vio cuando levantó la vista fue unos lindos ojos grises. Scorpius Malfoy tenía el cabello rubio, suave a la vista y le caía con elegancia sobre la frente; su piel era blanca y sus labios muy finos y aristocráticos. A muchos les sorprendió que quedara en Ravenclaw, pues era el primer Malfoy en no ir a Slytherin. Con esto pudo ganarse el aprecio de muchos y su linaje pasó a segundo plano, hasta para los Weasley y los Potter. A pesar de que ya llevaban seis años siendo compañeros, no habían hablado nunca, sólo competían en quidditch por la copa.

-Hola- saludó Scorpius alegremente. A Rose le pareció muy simpático-. Soy Scorpius- y le tendió la mano.

-Rose- contestó ésta estrechándosela. Ambos sintieron un extraño calorcillo recorrerles el cuerpo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Ya debería irme, mis amigos llegaron- dijo el rubio levantándose-. Fue un placer, Rose- y con una reverencia se marchó hacia la mesa de las águilas.

No volvió a hablar con él ese día.

Lunes, el tedioso comienzo de semana. La única que extrañamente no comparte este sentimiento que todo adolescente tiene, es Rose. Se levantó con mucha energía, eran las ventajas de dormir bien y estar en paz consigo misma.

Acababa de salir de clase de Transformaciones, con un Al muy adormilado tras ella (el chico tenía un don natural para la materia), y se encaminaba a herbología cuando algo le llamó la atención. El pasillo estaba dividido en dos, los que iban en el mismo sentido que Rose y los que no. Frente a ella venía Scorpius Malfoy, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, pero sus ojos… al fin supo de quién era la mirada que había estado sobre ella las últimas semanas, y se sorprendió al notar que no le molestaba. Gris y castaño se encontraron en un duelo de miradas en el que nadie quería ceder. Rose no podía apartar la vista, era como si una fuerza extraña la obligara a mirarlo con fijeza. Y en un segundo que pareció una eternidad, todo acabó.

Rose estaba aturdida, anonadada… ¿había sido su imaginación o en verdad había sucedido?

-¿Viste eso?- le preguntó a Albus casi sin aliento.

-¿Verlo? Casi se rompe el cuello tratando de verte- dijo el pelinegro divertido.

-Es él- dijo Rose con seguridad.

Albus no supo qué más decir.

Y de repente, así como así, dejó de sentir las miradas sobre ella ese día. Supuso que fue porque Scorpius se sintió intimidado, pues el chico no la volteó a ver en ninguna clase que tuvieron juntos.

-Sólo he hablado con él una vez- dijo Rose dando vueltas mientras analizaba la situación-, y que yo sepa, no le debo nada.

-Le gustas- dijo Jenny simplemente. Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, la mejor amiga de Rose.

-No creo que sea eso- dijo Rose sinceramente.

Jenny volteó los ojos.

-¿Qué otra explicación puede tener? Eres tú la que no quiere saber nada de chicos, pero ellos son otro cuento.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía miedo de las horriblemente acertadas palabras de su amiga.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Era en situaciones como esta que se arrepentía de leer tanto. Cargaba al menos siete libros muy gruesos, los cuales debía devolver hoy mismo a la biblioteca, o si no tendría que cumplir un castigo con la ancianísima bibliotecaria. Caminaba haciendo malabares mientras maldecía la estúpida regla de no hacer magia en los pasillos. Apenas veía sus propios pies, mucho menos el camino.

-Veo que estás en un apuro- dijo una voz a su lado.

-Algo- contestó Rose un poco irritada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo la pelirroja parándose.

Unos fuertes brazos tomaron la mayoría de los tomos, liberando a Rose de su suplicio. Levantó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos grises que la miraban penetrantemente.

-Gracias- dijo sorprendida de verlo.

-De nada- dijo Scorpius aparentando seguridad-, ¿ibas a la biblioteca?

-Sí, tengo que devolverlos.

Una vez que los libros estuvieron en su lugar, Rose fue a ocupar una mesa para hacer sus deberes, y le extrañó que el rubio la siguiera. Sin decir nada, ambos se sentaron y sacaron su libro de Runas antiguas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, comenzaron a hablar y hablar, hasta que sus tareas estuvieron terminadas.

Rose se convenció entonces de que Scorpius era bastante agradable, pues era fácil hablar con él. Bromeaba y era bastante listo.

-¡Hey, Scor! Tenemos práctica- le gritó uno de sus amigos.

-Luego los alcanzo- contestó él.

-Eres el capitán, zopenco- dijo uno divertido.

Rose no veía lo que hacían, pues estaba de espaldas a ellos, sólo vio la cara de molestia y enfado de Scorpius, pero la cambió en un segundo.

-Nos vemos mañana en clase- se despidió.

Y se fue, dejando a Rose con un gran sabor de boca, pensando en que esa había sido su primera conversación decente, y le había encantado.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-Le gustas.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Rose sorprendida luego de casi atragantarse con su jugo. Dominique bufó exasperada.

-Le gustas a Scorpius.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Rose sonrojada.

-Basta con ver cómo te mira. Además… él me dijo que te conquistaría- concluyó con voz más baja y como de misterio agregándole una pizca de picardía.

-Debo irme- dijo Rose sólo por hacer algo. Se levantó rápidamente para estar lejos de la chismosa de su prima.

No sabía cómo tomarse la noticia, ni si la debía creer o no. La verdad era que el chico también le gustaba, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones de nuevo. La historia de su vida, ¿no?

**Rose/Scorpius**

Finales de octubre, el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. La emoción era palpable en el aire, faltaba ver a la gente enarbolando sus banderines y vistiendo del color de su equipo.

Todos estaban ya en el estadio esperando que sus jugadores salieran y comenzaran a anotar tantos y golpear bludgers. Rose se relajó en cuanto salió al campo, pues escuchar como la afición la aclamaba era bastante halagador. Divisó en las gradas a algunos de sus primos, todos vestidos de escarlata y dorado. Cerca de ellos estaba un rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Cada vez se llevaban mejor, se saludaban por los pasillos, bromeaban en clase y en algunas ocasiones comían juntos. A Rose dejó de importarle que la observara tanto, es más, se sentía… especial cuando lo hacía. Y hasta ella misma se sorprendía contemplándolo algunas veces.

Volvió a concentrarse en el partido, iban ganando 150-100, pero Lily se veía buscando la snitch sin suerte. Luego de hacer varios tantos, su prima menor pasó como un rayo a su lado, había visto la pelotita dorada cerca de las gradas.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó Rose a Albus, pero fue muy tarde, una bludger lo había golpeado en la espalda fuertemente y caía inconsciente al suelo.

Diez minutos después, la puerta de la enfermería estaba completamente llena de Weasleys y Potters que exigían ver a Albus. La enfermera salió hecha una furia a decirles que se fueran y la dejaran trabajar. Se fueron despotricando frases no muy amables contra ella luego de discutir un buen rato; pero una de ellos no se movió ni un centímetro. No se iría hasta saber que su primo estaba bien.

Había corrido tras la camilla que lo trasladó hasta la enfermería, sintiendo el miedo que se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, como estaba en este momento. Sentía una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle.

Se creía inútil estando allá afuera, sólo esperando. Desesperada, comenzó a caminar en círculos por el desierto pasillo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Fue cuando lo vio:

Con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto por haber corrido, caminado hasta ella. Rose le tendió la mano inconscientemente y él la tomó, brindándole seguridad. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir nuevamente, haciéndole saber que no todo estaba perdido. Lo acarició con uno de sus pulgares, sintiendo su piel, que no era tan sueva como parecía a la vista, pero le encantó.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó, sólo que esta vez había preocupación y no alegría en su voz.

-No nos han dicho- contestó Rose con voz quebrada, y por instinto, Scorpius la abrazó.

Se aferró a él como si fuera su único salvamento en todo ese mar de preocupación. Hundió su rostro en su pecho, y sus manos fueron a sus costados, buscando sostenerse mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir una por una sin nada que las detuviera.

Scorpius apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella tratando de encontrar la posición correcta. No se veía muy seguro de lo que hacía, pero funcionaba.

Escuchar el latido del corazón de Scorpius la regresó de nuevo a la realidad, y al mismo tiempo fue lo que más la tranquilizó. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero no les importó, pues inconscientemente sintieron que sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-Estará bien- susurró Scorpius al fin, y sin saber por qué, Rose le creyó siendo al único, simplemente era que su corazón le decía que las palabras que salieran de boca del rubio, eran verdad.

Se separó un poco de él y lo vio a los ojos cuando le dijo desde el fondo de su alma:

-Gracias-. Scorpius sólo le sonrió y la invitó a sentarse en el suelo, sabiendo que les quedaba una larga espera.

Se pusieron uno al lado del otro, quizás más juntos de lo que las personas normales lo harían, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sus manos se buscaron una vez más, y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Rose sentía su mano diminuta a comparación de la de él, pero se sentía protegida. Había olvidado todo, las insinuaciones de su amiga y la declaración de Dominique, pues sentía que sólo estaban ellos dos en el mundo, y su contacto.

20 minutos después salió la enfermera a decirles que Albus estaba fuera de peligro, pero que había tenido muchos huesos rotos y un par de contusiones; lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Una vez que supieron la noticia, ambos se sintieron más relajados. Scorpius no conocía mucho a Albus, pero habían hablado en varias ocasiones, además era primo de la chica que le interesaba.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, sólo roto por sus respiraciones y el retumbar de sus pasos por el pasillo.

-Yo… gracias de nuevo- dijo Rose una vez que estuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-No lo agradezcas- contestó Scorpius sonriendo sinceramente.

La chica se puso de puntitas y lo besó en la mejilla. Aunque duró menos de un segundo, ambos sintieron el contacto como en cámara lenta.

-Hasta pronto- dijo para luego colarse por la apertura del retrato sin saber que Scorpius se quedó anonadado viéndola desaparecer.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Rose estaba tranquilamente en su dormitorio, acariciando a Chispita, que al fin se vanagloriaba de que su dueña le hiciera un poco de caso. Aún era temprano en la noche, más específicamente las nueve. Acababan de cenar y ella se había ido de inmediato a su habitación para ponerse su pijama y pensar un rato. Era un día muy frío de inicios de diciembre, con lo que todos los habitantes del castillo disfrutaban de unas lindas decoraciones de la época navideña.

Se le vino a la mente una conversación que había tenido con Dominique hace aproximadamente dos semanas. La rubia le había dicho que Scorpius se le había pensado declarar (a Rose) después de ese desastroso partido de quidditch, pero al ver cómo se habían puesto las cosas, decidió esperar.

Suspiró molesta.

Quería que él le pidiera salir, ya no soportaba más la agonía que sentía dentro de ella, el estar cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él… era devastadora. Porque sin haberlo previsto, sin haberlo querido, se enamoró de él.

Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando de repente sólo quería estar con él, lo buscaba con la vista a todo lado al que iba, sólo esperaba el final de la clase para encontrárselo por los pasillos, y al escuchar su nombre por alguna razón su corazón se ponía a latir a todo lo que daba. Y en la noche sólo repetía los momentos en que había estado con él. Pero a pesar de eso, se daba cuenta también de que no lo conocía tanto como creía, y eso era bueno en parte, porque si las cosas no salían bien, no perdería nada, ¿no?

Sin embargo, había algo que la molestaba en demasía.

Tal vez era como Albus le decía siempre, y se ponía paranoica, pero sentía que Dominique estaba demasiado metida en este asunto. Le hacía indirectas y lo nombraba como "tu novio" cuando se refería a él. Y es que ya le habían pasado tantas cosas que no quería echar todo a perder. ¿Y si sólo fue una simple apuesta entre ellos y no les importaba que ella saliera herida? Posiblemente era algo tonto pensar eso, pero se había aventurado demasiado pronto a que alguien más entrara a su corazón cuando este ya había estado lo suficientemente roto y apenas comenzaba a recuperarse. Se sentía como una estúpida adolescente enamorada, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Habría que ver qué sucedía más adelante.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Si había algo que emocionara tanto a los habitantes del castillo como los juegos de quidditch, eran las excursiones a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de tercero en adelante planeaban con tiempo ese día para que no les faltara nada por recorrer o visitar.

Rose estaba eufórica. Luego de tanto estudiar para los exámenes merecía un pequeño descanso saliendo con sus primos a vagar por el pueblo, sin mencionar las tradicionales visitas a la tienda del tío George, en la que se surtían de todo tipo de productos. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, sólo faltaban dos días para marcharse a casa para las fiestas.

Caminaba entre Albus y Jenny, con los pies hundidos casi por completo en la nieve, ya que justo la noche anterior había sido la nevada más fuerte hasta ahora. Dejaban marcas de sus botas allí donde pisaban, y en una que otra ocasión se habían detenido a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. La razón de que sólo estuvieran ellos tres, era que los demás tenían citas. Y eso hizo que se sintieran entre patéticos y llenos de libertad, riendo a cada paso que daban.

-Hola, tío George- saludaron Rose y Albus casi a voz en grito, pues el lugar estaba abarrotado.

-¡Aquí están mis sobrinos!- exclamó el hombre con los brazos abiertos, que si bien no se veía tan joven como antes, conservaba ese aire juguetón que lo hacía el tío más querido entre la familia, aunque a los demás les decían lo que querían escuchar, como que la tía Hermione era interesante-. ¿Dónde están los demás?- les preguntó al ver sólo a ellos dos y a Jenny.

-Cupido llegó pronto este año- dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

George se echó a reír.

-En ese caso se lo pierden ellos, pensaba darles su regalo de navidad por adelantado… creo que por aquí los tengo…

Y murmurando para sí mismo, se marchó a la trastienda, dejando que los tres amigos husmearan entre los estantes.

A Rose le fascinaba ese lugar, porque sabía la historia que tenían las tiendas Weasley, que en otro tiempo su propósito fue alejar a la gente de los pensamientos de la segunda guerra y llevar un poco de alegría a los jóvenes. Y ella era una gran seguidora de hacer a la gente feliz.

Caminaba entre los estantes, buscando algo que le pudiera parecer interesante y que no tuviera ya, pues había crecido con esos artículos de broma. Y al fin algo le llamó la atención. En el estante de arriba, cubiertas por una urna de cristal, había pequeñas imitaciones de escobas voladoras de verdad. Pudo distinguir una Saeta de fuego, y las Nimbus, en todos sus años. Eran… perfectas para dar un regalo a un jugador de quidditch.

-A ver, aquí tienen chicos- dijo George saliendo por fin y señalando tres cajas llenas de artículos que Rose no conocía-. Mis mejores nuevos productos. No olviden recomendarlos. No, no, Jenny, tú también toma uno. No acepto un No por respuesta.

Esperó a que su primo y su amiga se adelantaran a salir para preguntarle a su tío:

-¿Cuánto cuestan esas?- señaló las escobas.

-Puedes llevarte lo que quieras Rose- dijo el hombre riendo entre dientes, haciéndola sonrojar.

Dos minutos después, salía acompañada de una miniatura de una Saeta de fuego en su bolsillo, justamente la que sabía le encantaba a Scorpius, pero no poseía.

Si preguntan, las cosas con el chico estaban… varadas, por decir algo. Nada había cambiado desde hace mucho, sólo se veían por los pasillos, hablaban de vez en cuando y se lanzaban miradas, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Y eso comenzaba a desesperar a Rose un poco, pues sin querer se había hecho muchas ilusiones, sólo que esta vez estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería. Sus amigos siempre hacían de todo para dejarlos solos, pero el mejor amigo de Scorpius parecía no entender y a veces era un poco molesto no poder estar sin él (a pesar de que no le cayera mal).

La promesa de no más chicos por el momento se había roto hace tiempo, parece que sólo le duró el gusto dos meses. Pero como bien me dijo alguien una vez, aunque digamos que no lo buscamos, siempre estamos al pendiente de alguna señal*.

Regresaron al castillo para la hora de la cena, entre comentarios acerca de lo que harían con el obsequio de George y lo desafortunados que fueron los demás por habérselo perdido. Además de las burlas a Albus por ser un celoso con Lily, ya que casi ahorca a su nuevo novio.

Luego de un delicioso banquete cortesía de los elfos domésticos, Rose se fue a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes que le quedaban, pues odiaba estar en vacaciones entre libros de texto y tareas incompletas que le impedían disfrutar completamente de el ocio.

Al llegar distinguió a una sola persona concentrada en un libro de Transformaciones, seguramente haciendo la redacción que les habían dejado el día anterior. Se veía tan inspirado que le dio vergüenza interrumpir, así que se sentó en una mesa alejada.

Pasó una hora y ninguno se dijo nada, Rose pensaba que él en realidad no la había notado, y decidió ignorarlo hasta terminar sus pendientes.

-Hora de cerrar- dijo la huraña bibliotecaria.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y recogieron sus cosas. La sonrisa que le dirigió el rubio fue suficiente para derretirse por dentro.

-¿Qué tal Hogsmeade?- le preguntó Scorpius una vez fuera.

-Ya sabes… congelado- dijo la pelirroja-, ¿no fuiste?

-No, yo… todos mis amigos tenían una cita, y no me apetecía ir solo. Así que opté por no ir.

-Oh- dijo Rose sorprendida-. La próxima vez avísame, puedes ir con Albus y conmigo.

-Sería un placer- dijo Scorpius un poco sonrojado.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde tenían que ir separados para llegar a su sala común.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo el rubio, aunque parecía no querer marcharse.

-Sí- dijo Rose. Estaba por irse cuando recordó algo-. Espera, yo… te traje algo.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó la pequeña Saeta de Fuego. Luego la puso entre las manos del chico.

-Feliz navidad.

-Wow, es genial- dijo el rubio sorprendido. No se había esperado eso-. Gracias, Rose- acto seguido, le dio un abrazo rodeándola por la cintura.

Rose se sintió enrojecer, y estaban por decir algo más cuando apareció Andy, el mejor amigo de Scorpius.

-Te he estado buscando, ya deberíamos irnos- le dijo.

-Nos vemos, Rose- dijo Scorpius mirándola intensamente como sólo él sabía hacer. Le dio un último abrazo y le susurró un "gracias" sincero al oído para luego irse tras su amigo.

Al día siguiente Rose no vio a Scorpius en todo el día, ni al siguiente, ambos habían estado muy ocupados. Y el día de regreso a casa, no lo vio mas que cuando el chico atravesaba la barrera del anden seguido de su familia. Había comenzado a sentirse idiota por el regalo dado. Tendrían un mes de vacaciones y sentía que moriría si no sabía algo de él, luego supo que estaba exagerando.

Pero es que para ella, las vacaciones de navidad estaban malditas. Cada que alguien estaba interesado en ella, el gusto se perdía luego de estas vacaciones. Y tenía miedo de que con Scorpius fuera igual.

Había pasado una semana y no había tenido noticias de él. No había querido preguntarle a Dominique por miedo a las burlas de su prima, y tampoco quería enviarle una lechuza porque se sentía tonta. Debía ser él el que intentara ponerse en contacto. Entonces sus dudas volvieron, ¿y si sólo había sido una apuesta? Enamorarla y luego dejar las cosas por la paz.

Quiso alejar esa pregunta de su mente, pero todo se aclaró hasta que habló con su prima Victorie.

-Debes tener fe, Rose- le dijo-. No te preocupes por algo que no sabes si es verdad, tendrás que esperar a ver qué pasa, y si el sujeto en cuestión está tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que se pierde, entonces conocerá mi furia de _veela_.

Así que por primera vez se relajó. Decidió dejar todo al destino, ya que si éste quería que Scorpius fuera su próximo novio, así sería, y si no, sería lo contrario. Había muchos chicos en el planeta.

-¡REGALOS!-gritaron los más jóvenes.

De inmediato La Madriguera se llenó de alboroto, pues todos despertaron sobresaltados y emocionados para abrir los obsequios que habían recibido.

Mientras que sus primas desgarraban el papel que envolvía sus collares, los diarios nuevos, la ropa de la temporada y uno que otro dulce; Rose se había quedado estática viendo fijamente el regalo que estaba hasta arriba de entre muchas cajas con envoltorios. Allí, prefecta y fragante, había una rosa roja, cuyo tallo estaba ajustado al sobre de una carta.

-No pudo creerlo- exclamó Victorie emocionada-, ¡te ha mandado una rosa!

Rose se sonrojó, pidiéndole discreción, pero las demás estaban tan emocionadas con lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta.

-Abre la carta, anda- la alentó la mayor.

Conteniendo el aliento, alargó la mano y la posó sobre la rosa. Pegó un gritito cuando ésta se elevó en el aire y cayó en forma de una delgada cadenita dorada con un dije en forma de rosa roja. La tomó entre sus manos y se maravilló con ella. Tomó la carta y leyó:

_Querida Rose:_

_Mis disculpas por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo antes, pero he estado de un lado para otro y no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Espero te haya gustado mi obsequio, que escogí especialmente para ti. _

_No puedo esperar a tener noticias tuyas._

_Un abrazo_

_Scorpius_.

Rose estaba en una nube, nunca creyó que Scorpius fuera a tener semejante detalle con ella, y aquí estaba, sorprendiéndola como siempre. Se puso el collar con delicadeza y le escribió de vuelta, enviando la respuesta con la lechuza gris que estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, que supuso era de su amado.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Al fin el ansiado regreso a clases.

Estuvo carteándose con el rubio todo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, conociéndose más a fondo a través de los largos pergaminos que recibían casi a diario. Y ahora era tiempo de saber qué era lo siguiente. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que habría un siguiente en esta historia.

Al igual que al principio del curso, llegó un poco tarde, así que tuvo que buscar a Albus de nuevo. Iba recorriendo el largo e interminable pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

Miró para atrás y allí lo vio, más guapo que nunca, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos se conectaron como aquella vez en el pasillo, tan intensa y largamente que se sonrojaron.

Se acercaron poco a poco hasta acortar la distancia que los separaba, y entonces Rose sintió que sus inexpertos labios eran acariciados suavemente por los de él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pues había soñado con ese momento desde hace bastante tiempo. Puso sus brazos en el cuello de Scorpius, y él la rodeó por la cintura para pegarla más a él. Estaban tan felices que el chico la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

Estaba en el mismo paraíso, oyendo cantar a las más lindas aves…

Un momento, eso no eran aves… ¡eran silbidos!

Al darse cuenta de que muchos curiosos se habían asomado por las puertas de los compartimientos, se separaron sonrojados. Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un compartimiento vacío cerca de allí.

Una vez dentro, Scorpius la tomó por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero- le dijo suavemente.

Rose parpadeó, ¿era posible que fuera aún más perfecto?

-Yo también te quiero- le dijo en un susurro para volver a juntar sus labios con los de él.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo acurrucados en un asiento vacío, charlando tonterías y besándose en su mayor parte, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Te dije que lograría juntarlos!- dijo Dominique feliz y dirigiéndose a Scorpius, que se echó a reír felizmente.

-¡Pero si no hiciste nada!- dijo entre risas.

-Claro que sí- dijo la rubia ofendida-, yo le dije que te gustaba y…

Ambas vieron como el blanco de la cara del menor de los Malfoy pasaba a ser rojo Gryffindor.

Y así fue como Rose despejó sus dudas sobre una posible apuesta, después de todo tenía que aprender a confiar en su nuevo… ¿novio?

Una vez que Dominique se fue, Scorpius encaró a Rose.

-¿Entonces ya lo sabías?- dijo avergonzado.

Rose le tomó la cara entre las manos y le sonrió.

-Nunca me fío mucho de ella, y no sabía si creerle. Pero por tus miradas… llegué a sentirme un poco… acosada.

Scorpius se sonrojó aún más, pero sus ojos despedían un lindo brillo difícil de ignorar, era amor, tal vez.

-Perdona si te incomodé, pero es que no pude dejar de notar lo bella que eres y… lo atrayente de tu personalidad.

Ahora fue el turno de Rose de sonrojarse.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Rose lo miró a los ojos cuando dijo:

-No.

El rubio la miró con la decepción pintada en el rostro, lo que hizo que Rose dijera inmediatamente, riendo para quitar la tensión:

-Por supuesto que quiero.

El rostro de Scorpius se iluminó de repente y la tomó por la cintura haciéndola dar vueltas para luego besarla.

Encontrar a Albus había quedado en el olvido.

Y desde ese día, Rose Weasley dejó de tener mala suerte en el amor, o mejor dicho, vivió feliz para siempre con el chico de sus sueños. Que si bien no fue como en los cuentos de hadas, ella tenía a su príncipe.

_Fin_

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. **

***Dicho sabiamente por mi prima Griselda.**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran, vía review, o por mail, como les apetezca.**

**Mil besos a todos!**

**Espero subir capítulo en "Armonía de Dos" antes de navidad, pero no prometo nada, porque mi musa se fue de vacaciones respecto a esa historia ¬¬**

**Que todos sus sueños se cumplan y encuentren a su Scorpius!**

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
